Infinity
by BlackGoldSaw
Summary: "Aun así que olvidemos los rostros de nuestros amigos…Nunca olvidaremos los lazos que unieron nuestras almas" Otonashi


"Nuestras vidas fueron reales! Ningún momento de ellos fueron una ilusión, todos vivieron lo mejor que pudieron. Grabamos esas memorias en nuestra alma, memorias viviendo al máximo, no importa cuales fueran, esa fue la vida que llevamos! Borrándolas en un parpadeo así… Acaso tu vida tampoco fue real para ti?" Otonashi Yuzuru

Infinity

Los gritos de una multitud eufórica nos llaman al escenario, deseosos de ver a sus ídolos, listos para que la función empiece.

-¡Denle una fuerte bienvenida a Girls Dead Monsters! – grito al micrófono el presentador. Los admiradores gritaron más, extendiendo los brazos teniendo esperanza que los vieran

Luces coloridas son encendidas, apuntan a las integrantes de GirlDeMo, se puede sentir la emoción en el ambiente, Yui toca el primer acorde de una canción desconocida.

Seguida de Hisako, Miyuki y Shiori. Juntas se crea una melodía, una canción desconocida para los fans de GirlDeMo.

Era una canción peculiar, era totalmente instrumental pero se podían sentir todos los sentimientos que le habían dedicado a la canción. El ritmo era movido pero podías sentir las notas musicales retumbando en tu mente y corazón. Pero nadie se movía, solo admiraban.

_Aun así que olvidemos los rostros de nuestros amigos… _

Te sentías hipnotizado con tan bella composición. Sonó un piano a lo lejos pero se escuchaba claramente. Se trataba de Ángel. Aunque fuera Ángel, se podía apreciar que iban al mismo ritmo.

Se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, donde se encontraba la multitud de gente apreciando el concierto, de un golpe y el aire junto con hojas, se filtraron.

La gente dejo de estar monótona y comenzaron a saltar y a gritar de con una sensación de éxtasis. La canción abrió sus corazones dejando entrar sentimientos de un mundo perfecto sin problemas y sin preocupaciones. Bailaron como si el mundo fuera acabar.

Acabo la balada, Yui dio un paso enfrente y hablo:

- Ésta canción la dedicamos todas las Girls Dead Monsters a Iwasawa, nuestra compañera y fundadora de Girls DeMo. Fui una inspiración para todos nosotros, aunque haya desaparecido de este mundo pudo lograr lo que no alcanzo en el anterior. Su música a inspirado a todas las integrantes en seguir interpretando su música.

…_Nunca olvidaremos los lazos que unieron nuestras almas._

- Listos, para la siguiente canción!- grito al micrófono Shiori. La multitud enloqueció.

Yui empezó con los primeros acordes de "Shine Days" (Dm Bb C x2) con su guitarra Gibson SG Special.

Ese día cantamos con el corazón y el alma, acababa de desaparecer Iwasawa después de haber cantado "My song", tuvimos que buscar un remplazo rápidamente para continuar con las operaciones de Yurippe. Así encontramos a Yui.

Acabo el concierto y fuimos a una sala contigua para descansar y que nos informara Yurippe que había pasado. Utilizamos esta ocasión para hacerle un tributo a Iwasawa.

-¿Estás bien Hisako?

-No, no es lo mismo, es extraño no verla.

Entro Yurippe junto con Yusa, concentrando nuestra atención en ellas.

-La operación fue totalmente exitosa, necesitamos empezar la nueva campaña para la siguiente operación. – Yusa, Yurippe y las demás integrantes hablaron sobre las campañas para la siguiente distracción mientras que mi mente volaba.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire, aun me mareaba estando con muchas personas, el cielo estaba claro, sin nubes, el sol brillaba pero el ambiente no afectaba a mi deprimente humor. Entre en la sala de ensayo y vi la guitarra de Iwasawa y recordé su historia

"_Escuche que cuando ocurrían eventos dolorosos para ella, ella cubría sus oídos con sus audífonos y escapaba a un mundo de música. Yo lo intenté y fue como si todos los problemas desaparecieran. Sentía que la vocalista gritaba por mi, por mi. Las personas que actúan como si todo estuviera bien, están mal. Mientras que las personas que lloran están bien, aquellos están solos son verdaderos humanos. La vocalista gritaba en contra la injusticia del mundo mientras que la destruía. Ella me salvo"_

-Y tu me salvaste, Iwasawa.


End file.
